


Dreamer

by pkmnshippings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drabble, Gift Drabble, Hurt, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Very Poetic too, based entirely on Things Will Fall Apart, hinata is precious, i swear i do love kindaichi, kags is a cutie, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the incidents at Kitagawa Daiichi, Kageyama Tobio was a dreamer.</p>
<p>Drabble for Things Will Fall Apart by ImotoChan. Must read that first as this is based on that ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImotoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/gifts), [Che1seaLovesYouAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Che1seaLovesYouAll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things Will Fall Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241323) by [ImotoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan). 



> I was asked by che1sea-xiao-long on tumblr if i could write a drabble for "Things Will Fall Apart". After reading it, I created this, which i'm gifting to the both of them. it gave me a chance to try out a new writing style, which was pretty exciting.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!

Before the incidents at Kitagawa Daiichi, Kageyama Tobio was a dreamer.

He tackled the world with a wide-eyed curiosity and a small but honest smile, and everything seemed perfect. He discovered volleyball at a very young age, and his passion for the sport only grew as his skillset did. He was a natural, people said, a prodigy. He was going to go far.

He chose Kitagawa Daiichi as his middle school when he overhead a neighbour telling his mother about the volleyball team her son played on. When he heard the woman talk about how good it was, Kageyama knew that he needed to go there. He wanted to hone his skills even further amongst other great players who loved the world and the sport as much as he did.

When he attended Kitagawa Daiichi, he met Kindaichi.

Kindaichi was incredible, and he took Kageyama’s breath away. Even though the team already had Oikawa as their setter, and he was truly admirable, Kindaichi still made the time to spike Kageyama’s tosses, and seemed to enjoy them even more than the incredibly tailored tosses of Oikawa Tooru.

The attention made Kageyama’s head spin. Even if Oikawa-san acted strange around him, if Kindaichi believed in him, then that was all that mattered.

He was thirteen, and love seemed like a beautiful fantasy, like all he’d ever wanted.

~

Kindaichi wasn’t what he thought he was.

It took Kageyama a while to figure it out, because Kindaichi appreciated his tosses, told him that kings were special in their own ways, and surely someone who thought of him like that couldn’t do anything to _hurt_ him.

But they were there anyway, the red marks, the bites, the scratches, born of a mouth that was too rough, hands that were too insistent. 

Kindaichi said he couldn’t resist, that Kageyama was too perfect. Kageyama tried to settle the statement in his mind, because that was supposed to be a _good_ thing. All of the movies and the books implied that being irresistible was a desirable trait. He was meant to be appealing to others.

But the thought wouldn’t settle for longer than a few minutes, and very quickly, Kageyama would find himself hiding sobs in his pillow, breaking for reasons he couldn’t fathom. He masked the turmoil under a cold mask at school, which soon became an aggressive over-confidence as his skills improved. _Dictator_ was hissed at him, but Kageyama couldn’t believe it. What kind of dictator fell apart in his room like he did? What kind of dictator couldn’t say _no_ with enough conviction? What kind of dictator got love so horrifically wrong?

He was fourteen, and love seemed dark and twisted. He wasn’t sure he was getting it right at all. He wasn’t sure where he’d gone wrong.

~

Hinata Shouyou was an enigma. 

Hinata was like no one Kageyama had ever encountered before, and he didn’t know what to make of him. Hinata was scared of him, but at the same time he wasn’t, he fought with him and argued with him, he _included_ him. Hinata could hit his quicks and didn’t know of his _dictator_ past, and even when he was told, _he didn’t care._

Kageyama was not a failure to him.

Hinata said “you and me” like their quick meant the world to him, Hinata said he’d follow Kageyama to the world’s stage if that’s where he wanted to go. Hinata looked at Kageyama and he didn’t see what Kindaichi had seen. He saw a person who could give him the chance to fight, and underneath the arguments and the anger, Kageyama was more grateful than words could ever express.

Hinata integrated him into Karasuno in a way that he could never have managed on his own. Hinata was a partner to Kageyama and he was happy to be, he relished in their freak quick and, however reluctantly, praised the setter for all the skills he possessed.

No one resented him in Karasuno.

Kageyama trusted Hinata. Through countless morning walks to school, through many meat bun purchases and long hours practicing their quick, Kageyama’s heart slowly opened itself up to Hinata.

Kageyama watched Hinata fly, and thought that if he stayed by Hinata’s side, maybe he could learn to fly again too. Maybe he could shed the last dark threads of his time at Kitagawa Daiichi, and become something _better._

He was fifteen, and finally, love seemed like it might be worth believing in. All he had to do was let go, and _fly._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading this! 
> 
> my tumblr is pkmnshippings if you want to chat with me. my usual writing is an abo series for haikyuu!! which i will be updating once i've written the giveaway drabbles for my followers ~


End file.
